Tears
by Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors
Summary: Some things in life are meant to be. But no one is ever ready to face it...
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea when my mother told me that my Grandfather might not be alive much longer. The is how I imagine it must feel to lose a loved one. Unfortunetly, my assumption might be confirmed sooner than I would hope...**

**This is deticated to all those who lost a loved one. :'(**

**Chapter 1 - He's... Gone**

(Leo's POV)

The cold darkness. All alone. The hard cobblestone floor, against my carapace. My eyes staring at the crystal sky in slits with my mask darkened and stained with tears. The coppery tang of blood hanging in a haze around me. I could taste the scarlet liquid in my mouth and hear the whispering of the wind blow around me. I shivered. It was cold and I was all alone.

The memories hit me so hard that I winced and a single tear slid down my face.

_'I had had another argument with Raph. We were fighting once again about his temper and my leading. I hus run into the swers and up topside, hoping to clear my mind and then go back and apoligize for what I had said. But that wasn't the case. I so foolishly lost myself in my thoughts and dropped my guard. The next thing I knew, I had a blade to my throat and I glared at the figure before me, "Karai!"_

_"Yes Leo, it is me. It is now time to end this." She hissed with pure hatred and venom. I stared up at her, pleading in my dark blue eyes, and then... she brought it down._

_A flash of silver, a cry, a laugh, then silence. She was gone.'_

I would never say sorry to my brother, never make up for everything that happened between us. I had hoped there would be time. But time was something that I'll never have, or ever did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update but with all the other stories I'm writing, I kind of forgot about this one. :P Lol. Sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - What Have I Done?<strong>

It had been hours since Leo left the lair and although I was still angry, I was starting to get worried. I knew I hadn't meant to say those things to Leo but once again I had let my yemper get the better of me. What was wrong with me?! Why couldn't I keep my temper under control?!

In anger, I threw my Sais across the room at the dummy but then I gasped. There was my temper again! I huffed as I flopped onto the beanbag chair. I picked up my T-Phone and decided that I would call Leo and apologize. I smiled and dialed Leo's number. It rang and rang and rang. My smile soon turned into a frown when the phone went to voicemail. Before it could beep, I ended the call and jumped up. Something was wrong, I knew it. I raced to the entrance of the lair and called to my brothers.

"Guys! I'm goin' out to find Leo!" I shouted. I was answered with a few 'Whats?' and 'He's not back yet?' but I ignored them. I had a brother to find. I jumped over the turn styles and ran into the sewer tunnels. I used the tracking device on my phone and ran to the nearest manhole cover. I jumped onto the pavement and climbed a fire escape. The moonlight shine on the rooftops and it provided me with a clear path. I continued to run as fast as I could, especially when I saw that Leo's signal wasn't moving.

I gaped for breath as I ran and soon I befall to panic. What if Leo was in trouble or worse? I shook my head in frustration and continued running. That wasn't the case. It couldn't be! Lei was the Fearless Leader! He could handle anything! But something in the back of my mind shouted, 'No! Your already too late.'

I ignored the thought and cleared my mind. I would not believe Leo was dead until I saw his cold stiff body for myself.

I swore when I saw him. He was lying next to a water tower. A broken T-Phone in his hand. Mask, stained a darker shade of blue. A cut across his plastron and throat. Blood covered the ground. His eyes were closed.I shrieked and ran to his side. I picked his head up and looked at his face. He was pale amd cold. I touched his tear stained face and broke down. I checked for a pulse but there was none.

My big brither was dead and I never got to say I was sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to end it there. :) Don't worry, I'll update faster this time.<strong>


End file.
